


MadamSpellman Stories

by VodkaWriter



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Justthesetwobeingsillyaf, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaWriter/pseuds/VodkaWriter
Summary: Unrelated one shots of these two hot as hell women... Some characters will appear of course. I accept prompts!





	MadamSpellman Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This one, it just popped up in my head... beijos, kisses, besos!

When a demon falls in love, they don't know how to cope with that feeling for they have never felt it or received it.   
When the mother of all of them fell in love, it took her years before she could tell the witch she was with that she loved her.  
  
Lilith first heard that Zelda loved her, exactly 14 months, two weeks and four days after they started their relationship.  
  
They were drinking some absinthe after dinner with her family, everyone was in their beds already. Zelda turned to look at her and leaned down to kiss her softly, a gesture so private, so secrete, so theirs.  
  
"I love you" she whispered and Lilith froze, no one had said that to her before, she didn't even had a family before.  
  
Not knowing how to react she crashed her lips against Zelda's and they both teleported to her room. Zelda, bless her, didn't mention the lack of answer, at least verbal answers.  
  
The second time, she tried to say it, truly, but she was always stuck at I...  
  
"Lilith, let's go to bed, it's been a long day" Zelda said softly extending her hand for the other woman to take.  
  
After dealing with one of Sabrina's crazy ideas, both women had to take care of the damages. Lilith for being the Queen of Hell and Zelda for being the High Priestess.   
  
Lilith looked at her, and realized that she was lucky, the most beautiful and powerful witch was with her.   
  
"I-" she tried to say it but couldn't, at Zelda's gaze she immediately added "I'm sorry"  
  
"I know" the witch answered "You will say it when you feel ready."  
  
Lilith smiled, thankful for Zelda's understanding.   
  
Then, the fight happened. She didn't even remember why it started but it escalated quickly. One moment it was just a simple discussion, but suddenly it turned to shouts and words that hurt more than hexes.  
  
"I'm going to my house" Zelda started "We both need to be away from each other for tonight."  
  
So she left and Lilith was left alone at her new cottage in the woods.  
She had the whole night to think, to realize that sleeping without Zelda was the worst kind of nightmare.  
  
The next day, she knocked on the door and waited until Hilda opened it.  
  
"She is in her office" the blonde whispered smiling softly. Lilith knew it took Hilda some time to trust her and now she was glad that she finally did.  
  
"Thank you" the demoness answered giving her a small smile.  
  
Entering the office, she spotted Zelda sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, nursing a glass of whiskey.  
  
"I love you" she said and Zelda turned to look at her wide eyed "I love you, Zelda. I'm sorry it took me this long to say it, I, I'm not use to this"  
  
She took a deep breath and stepped closer  
  
"To be loved, to be part of a family. You, you are the love of my life, I love absolutely everything about you" sitting down next to Zelda on the couch she took her hand "How you protect your family, how you hide behind your paper and smile each time Ambrose tells you something funny, how you pretend that Hilda annoys you but we both know you'd die for your sister. How fiercely maternal you are with Sabrina. I love your imperfections, I love the way your lips feel against mine. Zelda Spellman, I love you."  
  
Zelda stared at her for a few minutes, not uttering a word. Tears fell down her face and she smiled, dropping the glass she crashed her lips against Lilith's.   
  
"I love you too, so much" Zelda said breaking the kiss "You took your time my demoness."  
  
"I know, but I pretend to make it up to you" Lilith whispered seductively "Spellman."  
  



End file.
